Stories From Rokudo Mukuro
by yokainomiko
Summary: All master illusionists are great storytellers. Mukuro likes to prove this fact on a regular basis. Fem!Mukuro pre-series until about the Varia arc. Implied 27Fem!69 Fem!Guardians verse.


Title: Stories From Rokudo Mukuro  
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR)  
Pairing/Character(s): Fem!Mukuro,  
Genre: General/Romance  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: All master illusionists are great storytellers. Mukuro likes to prove this fact on a regular basis. Fem!Mukuro pre-series until about the Varia arc. Implied 27Fem!69  
Word Count: 5016  
Notes: I am so glad this is finally done! More from my fem!Guardians world. Also, if there's a particular event you'd like to see with the fem!Guardians from canon, or in general, just ask.

* * *

A man sat in terror surrounded by snakes and bound by vines.

A teenager with stylized hair holding a trident sat off to the side on his kitchen counter.

"Kufufu, what do you think of what I've done to the place?" she asked him. "The snakes and lotus flowers really enliven the place, don't you think?"

The snakes hissed and the vines tightened around him in response.

"I'm not going to give into any of your demands!" he yelled.

"Kufufu. You stupid man. You're going to do everything I say and I'm _not_ asking."

She paused. "First you're going to send all but the lamest of your grunts on suicide missions, like say, assassinating the Vongola Ninth's sons or tracking down the various Arcobaleno. While those men die, the grunts will gossip after they're fired due to a lack of funds."

"A lack of funds?"

"Kufufu, but of course. The next thing you're going to do is give me all of your money and your entire famiglia's treasury."

"I would rather die!"

"How nice!" she exclaimed. "Because not long after financially and physically destroying your famiglia, you will have no choice but to commit suicide! The few remaining will take care of the rest by in-fighting for a damaged family name."

"And why would I do any of these things?"

Rokudo Mukuro hopped off of the counter with her trident at her side. "Kufufu, I had hoped you would ask!"

She tapped her trident's shaft onto the ground and in an instant, they were in the living room of a modest home.

"How did you…"

"Silly mafia scum. Everyone knows that illusionists are storytellers at heart, and I'm as good as they come."

Mukuro smiled coldly. "Now. There once was a girl named Elena Batalli…

Elena was a happy child. Her father was a medium ranking member of a family-oriented famiglia and her mother worked as a teacher at a preschool. Her parents cherished her and loved each other. They lived ordinary yet happy lives."

This whole time, illusion versions of the people interacted with each other and it was almost sickeningly sweet how happy they were.

"But one thing kept things from being perfect and that was Elena's mother's secret.

Elena's mother was descended from Italian nobility and had connections to past mafia figureheads. That alone was nothing significant, but the family name itself was. Because Elena's grandmother had been born a Spade."

"A Spade?" the man paled as he watched the small five year old girl play tea party with her mother. "As in, the first and second Mist Guardian for the Vongola?" He trembled as he looked between the girl and his captor. "You're a _Spade_?"

Mukuro frowned. "I was never a Spade. I was _descended_ from them. Now be quiet during storytelling or I'll keep your mouth shut."

She tapped her trident on the ground and a lovely blonde woman with old fashioned clothing appeared. "Elena herself had been named after Elena Spade in hopes that she would be as brilliantly talented as either Elena or Daemon."

She turned and looked at her captive, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Her ancestry was significant because of the Spade family gifts…"

Another tap and a man appeared to stand beside the blonde.

"Daemon Spade had changed his last name after learning that if he focused, his right eye would develop a spade and he could wield powerful illusions. This alone was useless, but his darling Elena was gifted with political influence and imagination. When the two combined their gifts, few could harm them."

Their images faded and were replaced with children who grew, had children of their own and faded as new children appeared.

"Their children were blessed with both parents' gifts and it weakened from generation to generation until Elena's mother could only persuade and at times hypnotize with her words. When she read to small children, the stories really came to life for them."

An image of a classroom with dragons twined around Elena's mother appeared. But then they returned to Elena's home.

"This gift even as watered down as it was, was dangerous in the wrong hands and so Elena's mother used her words to keep her husband from thinking about her heritage too much. Her whole life, Elena was warned to be careful about her words and that no one must know of her gift with them.

Elena obediently was a thoughtful daughter who never threw tantrums or made demands, but she didn't master her thoughts the same way.

Elena _was_ blessed. She held a weaker, but still significant illusion ability.

It started when her imaginary puppy became solid in her living room."

Elena started playing with a blue and pink Pekinese.

"Elena's mother was rightfully terrified and made her promise that Paco would come out when her mother was the only other person home.

Other small incidents were covered with excessive words of suggestions which left Elena's mother exhausted and her father confused.

But Elena's gift developed faster than she could control it and her dreams started coming to life. Her mother did not have enough power to hide unicorns and swamp creatures from her husband's mind. Surrounded by the impossible, the haze around his memories cleared and he remembered all of the abilities of his wife and child.

His wife swore him to secrecy, but he only proved that the mafia even betrays their flesh and blood.

He sold the secret of his wife and daughter to the Estraneo family. They didn't care about the mother, she was too old and weak for their purposes, but Elena was… promising."

The illusion at this point shifted to an exchange of money between Elena's father and some men shrouded in shadow.

"In exchange for a higher position and more money, he sold his daughter for experimentation.

He tried to convince his wife that they could have more children, but she just cried and called him a monster.

She quit her job and ran away with her daughter. But the Estraneo tracked them down anyway. In front of Elena, they killed her mother before drugging her.

Elena awoke in a beautiful room where they asked her to create her illusions for them. They wanted to see Paco, the unicorns, anything. But she refused. The stress of being on the run had forced her to adapt and now she had control. The murderers could get nothing from her.

They started to worry that maybe she was useless so they went to drastic measures. They brought out two boys and threatened to kill them like her mother if she showed them nothing.

At first Elena didn't believe them, but as they brought out a riding crop and beat the boys before her, she had to act. Sobbing, Elena summoned Paco to her side. He tried his best to comfort her, but there was nothing in the world that could bring her comfort now.

Satisfied with the results, they tortured the boys continuously and sometimes even tortured her on a daily basis to test her limits. After months they knew what she could and couldn't do and took her from the nice room. They moved her to a room full of girls dressed in rags with tear-stained faces.

Elena cried and cried for Ken and Chikusa but the Estraneos refused to give her any sign that they even lived.

In the stressful environment, her gifts continued to strengthen and she used them to make things more comfortable for her fellow prisoners. It wasn't enough though when they could hear the screams through the walls and other sounds that no one wanted to recognize. Each week more left the room and less returned."

Mukuro paused to allow the mafia leader to absorb the screams, the drill of machinery, and the grunts of pleasure from the scientists. He winced appropriately and she smirked.

"Eventually only Elena was left and she was dragged to the operating table."

At this point, Mukuro stopped talking again, and frowned as she watched a flailing Elena be injected with anesthesia and have her eye and skull cut open.

The heart monitor eventually stopped blipping.

"That day Elena Batalli died…" she softly said. "Because the operation was a success.

As her heart stilled the memories of her past lives rushed through her and her mind shattered with her last heartbeat.

In what felt like an eternity she traveled through the six realms of hell, and then came back.

The goal of the operation was to create someone with untold illusionary abilities. With her new gifts, she killed every adult in the building. She looked for other children and found two: Ken and Chikusa.

Neither were as she met them, but she was different too."

"Elena?" Ken asked. "What happened? Why's your eye red, pyon? What's that picture in your eye?"

"It's a six," Chikusa answered. "It's Japanese, like me."

"I'm not Elena anymore," she replied. "What is six in Japanese?"

"Roku as a number, uh, mutsu when counting."

She nodded. "That's right. How could I forget? I knew Japanese fluently in another life."

Ken and Chikusa exchanged wary glances.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Chikusa asked.

"Mukuro." She replied. "Kufufu. I told you, did I not? I am no longer Elena. I am now Rokudo Mukuro. It is tradition after all to be named after your gifts for those of my bloodline."

Chikusa sized her up as Ken asked, "Well, Mukuro, what are we going to do now?"

"Kufufu. I'm going to destroy the mafia. You can do what you will."

The older Mukuro smiled. "And that is the story of how Elena died and Mukuro was born. Isn't it a beautiful story?"

"You poor child!" he replied. "Please, let me help you bring down those who did this to you!"

"Kufufu. I already have. But my! How quickly you betray your comrades!"

"We're not all like–" His words were cut off by a bullet to Mukuro's head.

He quietly undid his bindings and went to his office. His right eye was red with the kanji for six in it.

* * *

"Kufufu, look at how the little mouse trembles," a mature Mukuro commented. "Do try to make things interesting for me. If you don't, I'll get bored and then I'll have to entertain myself."

"Why are you doing this?" the leader of the Tomaso family yelled. "I thought you stopped destroying mafia families when you became a Vongola!"

Mukuro sighed. "So naïve… Now, I act on "orders" instead of independently." She tilted her head and a threatening light reflected off of her eyes. "If you even think of emptying your bladder in this bed, I'll make you see something so horrible you would wish I had only shoved my trident up your rectum instead."

Mukuro and the seventh leader of the Tomaso family sat in the master bedroom of the main Tomaso estate. Mukuro hummed to herself from the corner of the bed.

He had been roughly woken by the appearance of a woman so terrifying that she had mastered hell itself. Ever moment since had been spent praying that he wouldn't wet himself and that someone would save him.

"Kufufu, no one's going to save you."

"You mean–"

"They've all been taken care of."

"You killed _everyone_?" he shrieked.

"Hmm…" she replied.

Desperate to postpone his fate, the boss asked the first question that popped into his head. "Why are you working for the Vongola in the first place?"

"Oh?" Mukuro looked intrigued. "Care to elaborate?"

"Your hatred of the mafia world is legendary. You've single-handedly taken out the most families in history, most before you turned fifteen."

It was disturbing how pleased she appeared to be with that information.

"How can you bear to be a member of the biggest famiglia of them all?"

"Kufufu, do I need another reason other than that it allows me to continue to destroy mafia groups without upsetting the Vindice?"

She stood up just before he finally wet himself.

"Oya oya, what did I say about wetting yourself? And just when I was about to tell you a story too. It's been so long since I've told one."

She lifted her trident and slammed the staff into the ground. As she rewrote reality, she yelled, "I'll just have to make sure you listen to me this time."

The Tomaso leader passed out in terror.

When he awoke they were in a large room with something like an arena in the middle. Mukuro lounged on an elevated throne and that while on the other side of the room, he wasn't that far beneath her eye level.

As he became more self-aware, he noticed his clothing was still damp from his urine and that he appeared to be in a clear box.

"Oya oya, the little monkey has finally woken up." Mukuro smiled. "Don't worry. You won't run out of oxygen. I just wanted to make sure you're paying attention. Every time you're not properly captivated, I'll add an inch or two of water to your cage until you drown or the story ends. Your choice."

She laughed. "Kufufu, isn't this going to be fun? I'm going to be the narrator and everything will happen in that arena down there." She gestured to the marked off area between them. "Let's get started, shall we?"

About twelve years ago, the brilliant Rokudo Mukuro and her three sidekicks were captured and sent to Vendicare. This was no problem. With her abilities, she could do as she wished from anywhere in the world. No one even thought to restrict her because she was pretending to be Elena Batalli, the poor kidnapped mafia daughter. Most wrongfully believed that her most pitiful follower was the real Rokudo Mukuro. The fools.

Not long after her imprisonment, Mukuro heard an interesting rumor. It seemed that a few members of a self-destructing famiglia had done the impossible and assassinated the Vongola Ninth's three remaining sons.

Many thought that was the end of the Vongola, but Mukuro wasn't so sure. She was right. The CEDEF leader admitted to being a direct descendent of the Vongola Primo and while he couldn't inherit due to his vow of allegiance to the Ninth, his son could.

The mafia world was in an uproar. Where did this boy come from? How had Iemitsu kept this secret?

Mukuro immediately threw all of her resources into finding him. If the mafia world didn't know about him, then he probably didn't know about the mafia world either, which meant he was weak. At least, for the moment.

It took two years before she managed to track Iemitsu's mail to a P.O. Box in Kokuyo. From there she learned that the box belonged to a woman from Namimori, but that no one knew her name because it was more "romantic" that way.

It was enough. It was time to escape.

Mukuro's followers knew to obey her commands. Breaking the four of them out would be easy. However, Mukuro loves to perform and her plan to isolate and possess the Vongola heir needed an audience.

Performances need audiences. So she made a huge fuss and broke out two obnoxious and two forgettable prisoners as well.

She convinced them to fight in the classic one on one battle style to weaken the Tenth's forces and follow the traditional boss fight sequence that shounen manga are made of.

How could she resist such a classic set-up? If she could have convinced her opponents to agree, she would have applied a turn by turn RPG system as well.

As it is, the plan had its deviations.

Rokudo Mukuro had this elegant countdown system prepared, but number one got antsy and attacked her early.

It was… interesting how concerned the birdie had been with the names on the list.

After Hibari Kyoko– Oya oya, you remember that name do you? After Hibari Kyoko was defeated, Mukuro spent a good bit of time hypnotically interrogating her.

She tore her mind apart looking for information about the Vongola. Even though she doesn't remember it, I'm quite sure it's why she never forgave me for her captivity.

But regardless, the only thing Rokudo Mukuro found was a fondness towards "the worst herbivore ever." She knew nothing of the Vongola and was useless. It was quite disappointing.

Taunting the young woman got old, so Mukuro left one of Birds's canaries to watch her and decided to explore the grounds once the long awaited intruders arrived.

Her reports allowed her to identify the Decimo immediately and kufufu he was too adorable!

She was instantly reminded of toys that Elena Batalli used to cherish and when she locked eyes with him, she thought she remembered the feeling of "home".

Mukuro barely remembered to lure him away, she was so enraptured.

Shortly afterwards they had their first conversation.

"Hello?" Tsuna asked. "Have you been kidnapped by Rokudo Mukuro too?"

He looked so genuinely concerned; it was difficult not to hug him."

"Why yes. I don't know what you're doing here, but you have to get away! You're just his type!" Mukuro anxiously replied.

Tsuna grimaced. "I knew he was a pervert."

"Oh?" Mukuro looked surprised. "How so?"

"Well, I mean…" Tsuna flushed and sent a fluttery sensation to Mukuro's chest. "He kidnapped a boy and an uhm, really appealing girl."

Mukuro smiled to herself.

"Uhm, two appealing girls." He corrected.

Mukuro frowned at that.

"And so far all of his followers have been perverts too!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oya oya, I'm sure he's not so bad." Mukuro placated. "I haven't been beaten or anything."

Tsuna looked at the ground. "And you haven't been violated either?" There was a quiet fury in his voice that teased at an inner strength.

She was touched that he could get so defensive of someone just met. Mukuro then shook the feeling off and realized that he was an idiot.

It would be a benefit to the world for her to possess his body and she could wait until then to admire his cuteness and think about how soft his hair looked.

The two ironically agreed to meet again and Mukuro promised to be careful while trying not to laugh.

His concern proved to her that he was either the cruelest Mafioso ever, which she was prepared for before meeting him, or that his heart was made of butter.

Either way he had no place in the mafia world.

Mukuro watched from a distance as Lanchia turned coat and she gave the order for Chikusa to silence him. Without any dying will bullets, victory seemed assured.

"Now," Mukuro looked at her victim. "I do believe I've spoken without pause for long enough."

The Tomaso leader shook from his place on the floor.

"Stand up!" she ordered.

He jumped up. "Yes, ma'am!"

Mukuro smiled and the Tomaso felt weak of heart.

"It's time for your first question." She paused. "I'll start with something easy."

As he started trembling, she laughed. "Kufufu, don't be so pathetic. I haven't even done anything yet."

Despite the "comforting" words a new stain seeped into his pants.

Mukuro sighed. "Your patheticness is boring me. Question 1: What is Sawada Tsunayoshi's heart made of?"

"B-b-butter."

"Hai, hai. Good job, you maggot." She smiled again. "Kufu, you're lucky I said I"d make the first question easy. Question 2!"

The Tomaso boss straightened his posture again.

"Name three ways I'm better than Hibari Kyoko."

He swallowed. "Y-you beat her in a fight e-even though she broke your rules. S-second, you are much more g-generous than her. T-third, you don't call people herbivores?" he weakly finished.

"Oya oya. Such a shame that you're such an idiot." Mukuro pouted but the effort was wasted. He was too terrified to see anything. "One! I am much more beautiful!"

An inch of water flowed into his box.

"Two! I have a better name! Three! I'm stronger!"

She suddenly appeared next to him. "Do not underestimate my womanly wiles!"

Mukuro smiled sweetly at her victim and he flushed.

"Also…" she paused to laugh. "I'm much crueler than her."

The Tomaso trembled.

"Hibari will beat you within an inch of your life, but bones can heal. After I'm through with someone, they wish for their deaths."

He collapsed into the shallow water as she returned to her seat.

"Kufufufu, did I scare the little coward?" She frowned and muttered, "I can't believe he said that woman was appealing. I'm gorgeous!" Mukuro locked eyes with her prisoner. "Be honest. I know people speculate. Who do you think will be Tsunayoshi-kun's bride?"

He very stupidly gave an honest answer. "Takiko Yamamoto, I-I guess."

"What?! Why?"

"Well, didn't the Vongola Decimo have a crush on her in middle school? I-I heard that the first time he got shot with a dying will bullet he confessed to her."

"He only tried!" she snapped at him. "And it's been ten years. He's not interested anymore."

"But he–"

"He. is. not. interested," Mukuro growled. "For your complete idiocy, I will have to punish you."

Her right eye flickered and his box filled with frogs. Amorous frogs.

This whole time the story had been continuing on the stage.

"Where was I?" she looked at the fight scene. "Ah yes."

The soft bleeding heart of Tsuna was going to be his downfall. After the obviously more attractive kidnapped girl revealed herself to be Rokudo Mukuro, he didn't know what to do with himself. He just froze as his friends got injured for his sake. It was pathetic. Even after Mukuro used her possession bullet to turn his friends against him, Tsuna was still reluctant to fight.

She had the upper hand and then…

The present time Mukuro squealed, and the Tomaso was knocked out of his frog induced trauma. The frogs continued to lay eggs and procreate all over the place.

"And then he got that new bullet and became someone truly worth possessing."

Mukuro's eyes half closed as she reveled in the scene before her.

"It would have intimidated a lesser person, but of course, I kept my cool. He was just a stupid Mafioso. His words about protecting those important to him and not letting injustices happen to people like me were lies. His newfound strength only promised me an easier conquest of the mafia world."

The younger Tsuna latched onto the younger Mukuro's head and fed his flames into her body.

"I let him win in order to preserve his body for the future. It would have been a waste to kill him then."

The Tomaso was utterly confused. "So, how did you become the mist guardian if he hated you?"

Mukuro glared at him so fiercely that his heart stopped for a moment.

"Tsunayoshi-kun never hated me. We just had a little tiff."

She waved her hand and the scene changed to a near empty church with a boy and a man talking to each other.

"By this time I'd saved Chrome and was prone to speaking through him to conserve my energy," she said by way of explanation.

"What do you want?" Chrome asked with Mukuro's voice. "Why would the Lion of the Vongola seek me out?"

"I'm sure you can guess," Iemitsu solemnly replied.

"Kufufu, I'm only fifteen so I'll have to think about it, but I'm honored you would consider me for the Vongola Decimo's hand."

"That's not why I'm here!" he angrily blurted out. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Oya oya, no need to be so surprised." Mukuro laughed.

Iemitsu tried not to flinch at the sound of female laughter coming out of a boy as old as his son.

"I want you to be his mist guardian," Iemitsu finally said.

Chrome smiled menacingly. "Now, why would I do that?" Mukuro asked.

Iemitsu glared at Chrome. "Are you saying you'd marry him, but you won't protect him?"

"So you _are_ only pretending to be as dumb as you act."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Oya oya. Calm down. It makes perfect sense." Chrome and Mukuro paused. "If we're married I can influence him easily and he'll protect _me_. It's a much simpler position to control mafia scum."

"You'd have to bear a child for that "mafia scum" you know."

Mukuro was silent for a moment and finally replied very slowly. "It would not be… a terrible burden… to carry Tsunayoshi-kun's child."

Iemitsu may not have had hyper intuition, but he did have father's intuition and he knew that that answer promised things he did not want promised.

Sure, he was proud of Tsuna's prowess at somehow wooing a very vindictive sociopath, but he really? A vindictive sociopath? Well, perhaps not a sociopath anymore...

He held his head in his hands. "Why did the Ninth make that promise?" he asked himself.

Chrome straightened his posture.

"What promise?!" Mukuro urgently asked.

Iemitsu looked at Chrome with a razor sharp gaze. "You _will_ be a guardian."

Mukuro tried not to flinch at the heated gaze, but Chrome flinched anyway. "What promise?" she asked again.

"Tsuna," he began. "Tsuna has a very kind heart." He paused. "A too kind heart. He made the Ninth promise to get Ken, Chikusa, Lanchia, and you out of Vendicare."

"What?!" Mukuro couldn't hide her shock. "And why would he do that? _How_ would he do that?"

The CEDEF leader seemed reluctant to answer, but eventually said, "That's why you have to be a guardian. Lanchia's already been released because of your possession, but Ken and Chikusa wouldn't be tracked down as a sign of good faith with your cooperation."

He looked stern like a lecturing father as he continued. "You'd stay at Vendicare for the next ten years. Afterwards, you'd be let go. But you have to stay loyal to Vongola for at least that long."

"Kufufu, you think I'm so desperate? That I'd do your dirty work? No thanks."

"We figured you'd say something like that. That's why you'd be Tsuna's guardian. You would only have to protect him. Tsuna would never force you to do even that much. As long as he isn't seriously harmed due to your negligence, you'll get out in ten years."

Chrome took a deep breath. "Mukuro-sama has gone to think," he said. "Come back tomorrow."

Iemitsu looked torn. He wanted to leave but… "There's one more thing."

Chrome looked at him in surprise. "What is it?"

"We're having some issues with the line of succession. Mukuro would have to fight for Tsuna's right to be Tenth."

So quickly most people would have missed it, Chrome turned into Mukuro.

"Kufu, I do not appreciate being tricked!" she laughed as she held her trident to Iemitsu's throat. "This certainly sounds like doing your dirty work."

Iemitsu, being smarter than the Tomaso leader, decided to lie, "Tsuna talks a lot about how pretty he thinks you are. If I didn't know any better, he wants you out of Vendicare because of a crush."

Mukuro couldn't help but smile. "Kufufufufu, of course! I am the ideal woman~"

The CEDEF leader bit his tongue to avoid saying anything wonderful about Nana.

"Kufufufu, you win. I'll be the mist guardian." Iemitsu sighed in relief. "But! If Tsunayoshi-kun wants a date, he'll have to ask me himself."

"Err, yeah. I'll… make sure to tell him that…"

Both figures and the scene faded away.

"Kufu, and that's how I became the Mist Guardian of the Vongola," the actual Mukuro finished. "I did my time, and then decided to stick around. As promised, Tsunayoshi-kun never forces me to do anything. It's quite fun watching him squirm as he _requests_ my help."

She glanced at the near comatose Tomaso leader covered in frog eggs.

"Wasn't that a lovely story?" Mukuro asked.

He gurgled in response.

"Oya oya, that won't do at all." She tapped her trident's staff on the ground and they reappeared in his room.

Mukuro sharpened her trident blades and polished her hell rings as she waited for her captive to regain consciousness.

"Hmm, no more… frogs," he mumbled

"Finally!" she snapped. He sat up quickly in terror. "I'm willing to overlook your abysmal manners, but you must do a few things for me."

He nodded fearfully at her.

"You will cease badmouthing the Vongola Decimo, he is a man far superior to you. You shall stop hitting on Vongola's Storm Guardian, her complaining is really annoying. You are going to retire tomorrow and leave the Tomaso famiglia to your son. It is time for the Ottavo to step into his rightful position."

"But Naito isn't ready to be leader!" he protested.

"Shut up, Longchamp. At least he genuinely wants to align himself with the Vongola." She smiled. "Kufufufu, I could always destroy your famiglia if you'd prefer. I fear I may be growing soft."

"No! No!" Longchamp Senior cried out. "I'll resign first thing in the morning! Please don't kill me! …or any more of my men!"

Mukuro scoffed. "Your willingness to put yourself first disgusts me. I haven't killed anyone you imbecile. I put them to sleep."

She cupped her face, "Tsunayoshi-kun promised he'd take me out for dinner if I could resolve things peacefully."

The very strange turn of events was too much for the soon to be former Tomaso leader. He tried to pass out, but Mukuro pinched him.

"Uh uh! We're not quite done. I will be checking in on you and things better have been changed as I asked or I won't be so polite next time."

A mist entered the room and Mukuro started to fade away. "Kufufu, and if you know what's good for you, you'll change your bet on who Tsunayoshi-kun's future bride will be."

The mist cleared leaving a trembling man in his bed. He tried to wet himself again, but he was out of urine so he threw up instead. When he saw frog eggs in his vomit, he started screaming until his followers came and eventually sedated him.

Mukuro watched from the shadows happily. "Kufufu, that was fun!" she said to herself.

"Now, what should I wear during my dinner…"


End file.
